Un Extraño Sueño
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Todo es tan raro. Extraño. Absurdo. Como sí fuera un sueño. [Ty Lokka. Regalo de Navidad para Jefe]


_A **Jefe** , mi regalo de Navidad, de Fin de año y de Reyes. Espero que lo disfrutes, aunque no me quedo tan gracioso como pensé en un principio. Abrazos, besos, y mis mejores deseos para esté 2018._

 ** _Inserte aquí la muy conocida Declaración de Derechos: Avatar no me pertenece y escribo esto sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

 **** **Un extraño sueño**

* * *

Es extraño, bizarro. Demasiado raro, a decir verdad. O al menos, eso es lo que piensa Sokka mientras recorre el —ridículamente grande— palacio de la Nación del Fuego. Solo de pensarlo, un escalofrió le recorre la columna vertebral. Raro, claro está.

—Extraño, muy extraño…—susurra, y es que no puede evitar sentirse como un bicho raro que desentona con los pasillos rojos y dorados del palacio, o como una pieza extra en la celebración de la coronación de Zuko como Señor del Fuego.

Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que a veces siente que todo lo que está viviendo no es más que un sueño. Uno muy, pero muy extraño.

— ¡Auch!— Exclama, tras pellizcase por sopotocienta vez y comprobar nuevamente que no es un sueño. Que la realidad es extraña, sin necesidad de que este dormido o bajos los efectos del agua de cactus. Una sonrisa algo boba y demasiado grande aflora en su rostro cuando recuerda todo lo que tuvo que vivir para llegar ahí.

Perdieron, lucharon y al final ganaron. Y no puede evitar flotar en una nube, a pesar de lo surreal que se le antoja el presente.

Ozai está preso, Azula loca. Aang venció. Su padre está de vuelta. Katara y Toph son las mejores patea traseros de la historia. Desde ese día Zuko será el Señor-cara-de-cicatriz-del-Fuego. La guerra por fin termino. Y él no puede evitar hincharse de orgullo tras recordar todo esto, así como su actuación en la guerra. Es absurdo, pero no puede estar más feliz.

Una explosión de aplausos y los primeros rugidos de los fuegos artificiales le recuerdan que Zuko ya es rey, y que a partir de ahora la paz no es solo un sueño sino una realidad. Y se siente raro al saberlo, pero él no puede estar de mejor humor. Así que se apresura a los jardines del Palacio, llego el momento de celebrar.

Por muy extraño que parezca, él es uno de los invitados principales del nuevo Señor del Fuego.

•

Ty Lee deja escapar una melodiosa risa que se cuela por sus labios y que inunda ese rincón del palacio. Así como tampoco puede evitar el aura rosa que le rodea, después de todo, la guerra ha terminado. No más combates, no más perdida. Zuko ha jurado junto a Aang que construirían un mundo en paz, uno donde sus habilidades acrobáticas y de bloqueo de chi no serían usadas nuevamente como armas. No más amenazas de Azula

" _Azula",_ pensar en ella aún le duele. A pesar del miedo que le ocasionaba, siempre atesoró su amistad. _"Pero ella no",_ se recuerda. Agitando la cabeza, alejándola de sus pensamientos y volviendo a sonreír.

Una nueva tanda de fuegos artificiales colorean el cielo, y las exclamaciones y risas no tardan en oírse por todo el lugar. Todo está bien, el mundo está en paz.

Sus compañeras de armas celebran, a medida que la fiesta avanza han ido reemplazando sus uniformes de combates y su maquillaje feroz por ropas más acorde con la fiesta y suaves pintalabios. Puede que Azula haya traicionado su amistad, pero gracias a eso ha formado nuevos e incondicionales lazos. Y por un instante, su vieja y rota amistad ya no le duele tanto. Este nuevo mundo le gusta mucho más.

Alza una copa hacia el cielo estrellado y se la lleva a los labios, se bebe el líquido amargo con un toque frutal de un solo trago. Su risa resuena junto al del resto de las guerreras Kyoshi. Es extraño como han terminado las cosas, pero no puede evitar sentirse plena, apreciada e indudablemente rosa junto a sus nuevas amiga.

A la distancia observa a Mai, junto con Zuko. Y no puede evitar pensar en lo _lindos_ que se ven. Todo está demasiado rosa y eso la hace extremadamente feliz.

•

— A-a-ayuda – susurra, arrastrándose por el césped hacia una de las tantas fuentes que decoran los jardines –. Muerooooo… —dice, arrastrando las palabras.

Ha perdido, la deshonra ha caído sobre él. No merece llamarse hijo de su padre.

Su hermana, a su lado, no puede evitar alzar una ceja y dedicarle una mirada helada.

—Te dije que no siguieras con esa tontería –le reta la maestra agua, llevándose las manos a las caderas —. Claramente, el tío Iroh y papá tienen más experiencia que tú bebiendo. Obviamente ibas a perder.

—Pero… un ve-verdadego hombre… ¡hip! —Dice, apoyándose de la fuente y sintiendo que el mundo da vueltas a su alrededor –No rechaza ningún ¡hip! reto.

—Eres un caso perdido–declara mordaz, viendo como su hermano se derrite sobre la fuente y hunde la cabeza en el agua —. Espera aquí, voy a ver si te consigo algo para la borrachera. Por favor, no vayas a morir ahogado, Sokka – dice, apartándose de él.

Cuando saca la cabeza de la fuente, un centenar de gotas de agua salpican a su alrededor y las risas se notan lejanas, pero constantes. Cuando alza la mirada, la Luna parece más brillante que en otras noches, aunque lejana sabe que Yue se encuentra protegiéndole desde el blancuzco satélite. Le sonríe, pensando en su belleza y la calidez de su compañía, así como en todas las cosas que le deseó haber compartido con ella.

Por un instante, los fuegos artificiales, la música y las risas se silencian, y solo son ellos dos. La Luna y él.

— ¡Tienes un aura tan rosa! –Exclama alguien a su espalda — ¡De verdad que eres lindo!

— ¿Rosa? ¿Lindo? – A pesar de que la cabeza aún le da vueltas, nota lo raro que se le antojan esas palabras.

 _Raro¸ como que él sea un héroe o que sea el invitado del Señor del Fuego. O que su primer amor sea el espíritu de la Luna._

— ¡Ty Lee! –chilla el chico, al darse vuelta y encarar a la recién llegada.

Pero el alcohol en su cuerpo aún le hace ver doble, así que se resbala hasta quedar sentado en el césped con la espalda apoyada en la fuente. Se lleva una mano a la nuca, dejando escapar una risita tonta. Su equilibrio no vale ni medio en ese momento, a diferencia de la estrafalaria muchacha que se las arregla para contorsionarse y salvar la distancia que les separa caminando sobre sus manos.

— ¡Hola lindo! –le saluda, volviendo a enderezarse con un movimiento.

Pero ella también ha bebido de más, así que al plantar los pies en el piso, se tropieza y termina cayendo sobre el regazo del muchacho. Sus risas se entremezclan y se elevan, la escena se les antoja irreal. Después de todo, no había pasado ni un par de meses desde la última vez que se enfrentaron en combate.

Ty Lee se acomoda en su regazo, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo y dejando escapar una exclamación, acompañada de una risita que refleja que ha tomado más de una copa.

— ¡Que noche tan hermosa! – chilla, provocando una mueca Sokka que aún siente el mundo de cabezas.

— Si, hermosa… —susurra, con la mirada fija en la Luna.

— ¡Ey! ¿Y en dónde está Suki? –pregunta la chica, indiferente al estado contemplativo de su acompañante.

Sokka frunce el ceño, negando al instante con un suspiro. Entre la competencia de quién resistía la mayor cantidad de alcohol y la reprimenda de su hermana, había perdido de vista a su novia.

—La perdí de vista cuando me fui detrás de Iroh y papá –admite, reprimiendo un escalofrío. Donde quiera que este Suki, debe estar furiosa con él.

—Estas en problema –sentencia Ty Lee, llenando el silencio con su risa y alzando las manos hacia el cielo, como sí quisiera rozar las estrellas con sus dedos.

—Creo que necesito otra copa –confiesa el chico, a pesar de que es consciente de que ha superado su límite con respecto a licor.

— ¿Un poco de valor líquido, eh? –inquiere la chica, dedicándole una mirada alegre.

Sokka asiente, causando que la chica vuelva a reírse. Le parece extraño, pero le agrada.

— ¿No te parece que todo es tan raro? –pregunta, siendo consiente de como los efectos del licor comienzan a disiparse lentamente —. Hasta hace poco éramos enemigos, luchábamos, y ahora míranos… —dice, extendiendo sus brazos intentando darle énfasis a su situación.

Ella se despereza, aún con su cabeza recostada en su regazo. Sin perder la sonrisa que ha adornado su rostro desde que la guerra termino.

—Sí, pero prefiero este presente –dice, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él —. Es como un sueño.

Él no puede estar en desacuerdo con ello.

—Pero sabes qué lo haría más raro aún –continua, llamando su atención.

— ¿Qué?

—Esto – dice la chica, clavando sus manos en la tierra y dando una voltereta hacia atrás, dejándola en cuclillas justo frente de él.

Ojos azules se encuentran con ojos castaños. Ty Lee le sonríe con picardía, como si supiera algún secreto que él desconoce; mientras la Luna ilumina la escena de tal forma que pareciera que el mundo a su alrededor se ha quedado a oscuras. Es consciente del sonido del agua de la fuente, de las risas lejanas y el eco de la música, ese lado pensante que aún se mantiene despierto a pesar de la niebla que adormece su mente, le susurra que se ha apartado bastante de la celebración y que Ty Lee está demasiado cerca.

—No veo lo raro…— susurra.

Ella le sonríe coqueta, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de sus intenciones, la distancia que los separaba se ha zanjado. _Oh sí, demasiado raro,_ piensa al instante cuando se percata de la suavidad de sus labios sobre los suyos. A penas es un roce, una caricia silenciosa, que le hace abrir los ojos de sorpresa y aferrarse a la hierba a sus pies. Definitivamente, ese día ha superado cualquier rareza y él conoce sobre absurdos.

Superada la sorpresa, su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar ante el tacto suave de esos labios. Sus manos abandonan las gramíneas y envuelven las mejillas de la chica, que deja escapar un gemido de placer. Es en ese instante en el que Sokka aprovecha para hundirse en su boca, primero lento y dulce, luego urgido y deseoso de más. Es un beso profundo, apasionado, con un leve sabor a licor. No saben por cuanto se besan, pero cuando por fin se detienen son sus ojos los que se encuentran y sus labios se curvan en una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Ves? Muy raro – dice la chica.

—Surreal – admite el guerrero, sin poder borrar el sabor de los labios de la chica.

—Como un sueño.

Y él está de acuerdo.

Una nueva tanda de fuegos artificiales explotan en el cielo, atrayendo la atención de ambos. En un instante, las mejillas de Sokka se han coloreado de rojo y un grito sordo se escapa de su boca. Ty Lee se lanza hacia atrás, en una voltereta, ahogando una carcajada que pareciera acallar los rugidos de la pirotecnia.

—Eres muy lindo – dice, cubriendo sus labios en un vano intento de ahogar una risita molesta. Mientras Sokka comienza a dejarse llevar por el pánico, poniéndose de pie y jalando su cabello en total histeria.

" _¡Ha besado a otra mujer! ¡Una mujer que no es su novia! ¡Suki lo va a matar!"_ Piensa, comenzando a correr de un lado a otro.

—Tranquilo –dice la castaña —. Esto no es más que un sueño raro, muy raro.

Sus palabras lo detienen a medio camino de auto ahogarse en la fuente, es entonces cuando alza la mirada para verla. La chica parece estar rodeada por un aura rosa, la misma que hace que resalte cada uno de sus gestos y que destaquen sus ojos, los cuales brillan alegremente. Él se endereza, sonriéndole con complicidad.

—Es verdad, todo es un extraño sueño.

—Raro.

—Bizarro.

—Pero hermoso.

Ella le sonríe y le corresponde.

— ¡Nos vemos, lindo! – dice la artista circense, antes de darle la espalda y regresar a la fiesta, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada sobre su hombro.

Él solo agita la mano como respuesta. Después de todo, aquel día rayaba ya en lo increíble.

* * *

 ** _Jefe, espero que te gustara._**

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


End file.
